


it ended when you said goodbye

by pseudocordelia



Series: dedue week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Fake Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Light purple cloth held together white carnations and baby’s breath. A single pink rose laid in the center. Dedue wasn’t particularly well acquainted with Fodlan’s customs, but he was sure he knew what this meant.“Are you asking to... court me?”“Y-yeah!” Ashe averted his gaze. “Not formally or anything. And you can say no, of course!”Dedue gently tipped Ashe’s face towards his, so he could look him in the eyes. “If it would make you happy, then I would love to.” Ashe nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.Oh. He hadn’t meant it that way. Dedue hesitated for a moment, before gently holding the flowers behind his back and leaning down…Since then they’d kissed countless times. The Imperial army was coming and they’donlykissed, but it was alright.-War separated Ashe and Dedue. They still find each other.For Dedue Week Day 2: Home.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: dedue week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. why does my heart go on beating?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be canon compliant but somehow I completely forgot about Gilbert at Myrrdin bridge. I hope you enjoy reading!

The Imperial army was on its way. Dedue supposed the plants by his windowsill would have to die. There was no time to save them or the books surrounding them, whether they were gifts from Ashe or not. When the time came, they were to evacuate quickly or defend the monastery to the bitter end. Dedue decided to only take his weapons.

Considering the way Dimitri spoke, Dedue expected the latter. They’ll hang her head from the gates of Enbarr. Dedue found himself focusing on his axes. They needed polishing, but a knock at the door took him out of solitude.

"It's only me,” his sweet Ashe called, loud enough for Dedue to hear through the door but quiet enough to be somewhat soothing. Ashe was a welcome distraction. These few months that he called the monastery home… he was glad to have spent them with Ashe. When he first came to the monastery, he didn’t even expect to make friends. 

But Ashe was persistent. He asked Dedue for help cooking or gardening or using an axe, although Dedue was sure that was just an excuse because now they talked about everything. No matter how many times Dedue mentioned being of Duscur, about the things people could say about Ashe, why he shouldn’t be around him, Ashe never listened. Dedue, despite his occasional protests, was grateful for it.

And so when Ashe’s adoptive father died, Dedue decided he would be there for him. (Only if Ashe wanted him to, of course.) Ashe hadn’t been in the dining hall for dinner the night after the Black Eagles, so Dedue decided to make something for him instead. A simple fish sandwich: it was plain but Ashe seemed to enjoy when it was served. 

Despite it all, Dedue found himself pausing in front of Ashe’s door. He pondered what to say, but the door had opened before he could knock. Dedue nearly dropped the plate.

“Dedue?” Ashe looked up at him. His eyes were puffy. “I was just about to go to the dining hall…”

“Oh,” Dedue stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. “I made this for you.”

Ashe forced out a small laugh as he took the plate from Dedue. “Thanks. Why don’t you come in?”

There was no reason not to. Dedue followed Ashe inside, taking a seat by his desk whilst Ashe sat on his bed and began to eat. Dedue wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to say, but...

“I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on.”

Ashe seemed bewildered, but he nodded. “I think I do need to talk. Mercedes said it’d help me feel better…”

Dedue did not comment. He just waited for Ashe to speak. Minutes passed in tranquil silence. Once he was finished eating, Ashe lied down onto his bed.“Him and Christophe…” he sighed. His voice began to shake. “They… they were family to me. But I couldn’t stop them… I can’t stop thinking about them… I can’t even remember the last time I told them I loved them…” 

Dedue thought for a moment. He did not want to say the wrong words, but words were all he could offer. “That was the past,” Dedue said, slowly and quietly. “Hold onto it, but do not let it hold you back. They know how you felt, I am sure. And know that today, you can tell those you care about how you feel.”

A tear rolled down Ashe’s cheek. Dedue fished out a handkerchief and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Dedue."

His voice was calmer now. He wasn't quivering anymore. Dedue paid it no mind.

“I merely did what anyone would do.”

Ashe shook his head. “You don’t pity me like everyone else does. You understand me.”

He didn't know what to say to that… and so Dedue just listened to Ashe. He talked about his family until he was fast asleep.

Afterwards, Dedue found himself spending more and more of his free time with Ashe. (Dimitri seemed happy that Dedue wasn't fussing over him every day and night) Even when Ashe moved to the Black Eagles, they still gardened, cooked and ate together. They just didn't sit next to each other in Manuela's lectures anymore, that was all.

When he first came to the monastery, Dedue didn’t even expect to make friends, let alone fall in love. He was sure that was what he felt for Ashe: he had fallen in love. He loved Dimitri as well, but that was a different kind of love. When he saw Ashe in the doorway, his beautiful mint eyes beaming up at him, he thought of kissing every freckle on his face. The best word for that feeling… it was love, right? 

Dedue noticed that Ashe's hands were behind his back, just like they were that day… the 27th of the Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1180. They were to start marching for Gronder Field the following morning. After dinner, Ashe knocked on his door. That alone was not unusual, but when Dedue came to meet him, his face was flushed red and he was hiding something behind him.

"Are you feeling alright, Ashe?" Dedue was going to place a hand on his shoulder but decided against it. He didn't know how Ashe would react.

"No!" Ashe's voice was an octave higher than usual. "I just wanted to speak to you before we have to fight."

"We do not have to fight just because you changed houses. We can just avoid each other if you would prefer."

"I know! Just… do you remember how you told me I should tell people I care about that, I well, care about them? After Lonato…"

"Yes. I remember." You don't have to say it.

Ashe took in a deep breath before bowing, shoving a bouquet into Dedue’s hands. "Dedue! I care about you a lot."

Light purple cloth held together white carnations and baby’s breath. A single pink rose laid in the center. Dedue wasn’t particularly well acquainted with Fodlan’s customs, but he was sure he knew what this meant. 

“Are you asking to... court me?”

“Y-yeah!” Ashe averted his gaze. “Not formally or anything. And you can say no, of course!” 

Dedue gently tipped Ashe’s face towards his, so he could look him in the eyes. “If it would make you happy, then I would love to.” Ashe nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

Oh. He hadn’t meant it that way. Dedue hesitated for a moment, before gently holding the flowers behind his back and leaning down… 

Since then they’d kissed countless times. The Imperial army was coming and they’d _only_ kissed, but it was alright. Ashe stood in his doorway once again. “Would you like to come in?” Dedue asked, moving to the side to give Ashe room. Ashe nodded, strolling in but with his hands curled into fists. Dedue didn’t know what he was holding until Ashe sat on his bed and held out his hands.

A small pouch. It’s purple, just like the cloth of that bouquet sitting in a vase by the windowsill. The flowers are shrivelled but still beautiful. “I want you to have this,” Ashe murmured. It smelled of lavender and patchouli and sweetness. Dedue gently held it in his hand, gazing over it.

“Thank you,” he smiled. “Except… what exactly is it?”

“It’s a fragrance pouch. I made it with Mercie. I think they’re calming… and I want you to have something to remember me by.” 

“Ah.” Dedue paused for a moment, placing the bag on his desk. He was so caught up with the coming battle that he hadn’t considered that they would be apart. He had to give something Ashe as well… the question was, what? Without thinking too hard, he unhooked his earring and held it out to Ashe.

“Here. Something for you to remember me by.”

Shock crossed Ashe’s face, his mouth agape. “You…” his speech wavered. He didn’t take it, just twiddled his hands, as if nervous. “You don’t have to give me anything.”

Dedue pushed it into Ashe’s hand. “I want to, Ashe.”

“But I thought this was from Duscur. Isn’t it important to you? I can’t take it. I wouldn’t be able to wear it anyway…”

“Just keep it with you. After everything is over, you can give it back to me.”

Ashe went silent. He was thinking. “Okay,” he breathed out before chippering up. “But you have to promise something to me as well!” 

Dedue blinked. “Promise…?”

“I’m promising that after the war I’ll give this back to you, so you have to promise to take me to Duscur after the war! I want you to show me the flowers.”

...Ashe had asked him to before. He would always point out that Duscur was a ruin, but Ashe would always point out that the flowers were probably still there. He wanted to see the flowers, and deep down, Dedue did too. Ashe had cornered him. So Dedue nodded.

“After the war, I will take you to Duscur and show you the flowers... I promise.”

(That night, Ashe slept with him. In a literal sense. He snuggled up to Dedue’s chest and he had the best sleep he’d had for a long time.

He hoped the war would end soon so every night could be like this. Nobody could’ve stopped Edelgard starting the war. Nobody had seen it coming… not Dimitri, not Ashe, not any of her classmates. But Dedue believed that once Dimitri was king, things would change for the better. Dedue believed the war would end soon after Dimitri became king.

When he awoke that morning, Ashe was already gone.)

* * *

Dimitri did not become king. Traitors killed Regent Rufus. Traitors took over Fhirdiad. Traitors ruined his life. The Duscur residential district was merely a temporary hideaway. He'd lived there for over a year, but he still had to find Dimitri. Once they killed Edelgard, everything would be okay. They could go back home. 

He had to find Dimitri. His Duscur brothers helped. They did not like him, but he was better than Cornelia. The witch. 

A spy told him that Galatea’s daughter had gone missing, as well as the Fraldarius and Gautier sons. Lord Dominic’s niece was reportedly alive and well. Advertisements filled Fhirdiad papers about a father looking to marry off his daughter: she had a minor crest of Lamine. These were things he already knew.

Ashe still fought for House Rowe. Even after it became part of that puppet show they called the dukedom. Dedue longed to ask why. He missed him. He thought he loved him at one point. Were they threatening his siblings? Was he scared?

Did he think what he was doing was right? 

Dedue sighed and took a deep breath. He could smell the lavender. It always calmed him. He kept the pouched in his scarf. Hidden by the layers, but secured by a pin.

It didn’t matter what Ashe decided to do. What mattered was that there were reports of a "one-eyed demon" scattered around the Leicester border and beyond. Dedue decided to travel east. He bid his Duscur brethren farewell. He was prepared to make the journey alone, but when he stopped at a merchant cart tucked into an alleyway, he was not expecting to see her. 

She had cut her hair, but it was still definitely her. She mouthed his name but did not speak it. She knew.

"Mercedes," he said as he placed coins on the wood in front of her. "I would like some vulneraries."

She gave him a bag full without even taking any of the gold. "Where are you going?"

"To find him."

"I'm coming with you, then ."

"Your father-"

"He's not my father."

"Fine," Dedue conceded. There was no point in arguing. That woman could be incorrigible. Besides, it would be good to have a healer with him. Especially one he could trust.

The money she 'borrowed' would prove useful as well.

* * *

Nights weren’t lonely with Mercedes there. They would sit by the campfire, cooking whatever they had managed to get, as Mercedes healed any wounds they sustained throughout the day. They spoke, about whatever Mercedes bought up, really. Memories from the academy, the gods of Duscur, which path they would take tomorrow… anything.

“I wonder how Annie’s doing?” Mercedes had asked one evening, not expecting an answer. It was innocuous, but…

Dominic fought for the Empire. Just like Rowe. 

Mercedes, with all her benevolence, noticed the look on his face. “Oh,” she said, a frown painting her face. “I forgot. I’m sorry.” Once again, she knew. Then again, he supposed it would take a fool to not notice how obvious it was when he and Ashe held hands under the dining hall table.

“It is alright. You did not mean anything by it.”

“I don’t think he holds any ill will towards you. These things just happen in war… it can’t be helped.”

* * *

His sweet Ashe looked up at him. Blood was splattered across his uniform. Dedue already knew what happened in the Holy Tomb.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice. She was always so kind to me and the rest of our class… I’m still shocked that she would do something so cruel.”

_Then why do you fight for her now?_

A blur. Some would call it a memory. Dedue opened his eyes to see Mercedes sitting by his side.

“Are you alright, Dedue?” she whispered. “I think you were having a nightmare.” 

Dedue merely nodded before closing his eyes again.

-

Northern Ordelia was barren. All the troops had gone south after the “one-eyed demon” killed their commanders. Their skulls had been crushed. Stab wounds littered their bodies. Terrifying to most, but for Dedue, it was a sign of hope. Four years had passed, and he still wasn’t back by his prince’s side.

Civilians had fled in fear. Only the lowest of commoners remained. Flies swarmed around their slums, waiting. Mercedes wanted to help. Deep down, Dedue did as well. Yet anyone could be an imperial spy. Dedue could feel a set of eyes trained on him, even now, as he and Mercedes trudged through an empty village. 

“Mercedes?” 

His hands were already gripping his axe. Where were they? How did they know Mercedes’ name? Perhaps Lorenz or Lysithea were here to kill them. Even worse, her father could have sent someone. The woman who ran toward Mercedes did not hurt her, though. She embraced her. Her green cape fluttered behind her. Her hair - blonde, but a different colour to Mercedes’ - was adorned with ribbons. 

“Ingrid!” Mercedes beamed, gently patting her back. “I’m so happy to see you again.”

“It’s really you, Mercie… “

This woman was friend, not foe. As rude as she had been to him in the past, Dedue was happy to see her. He was about to ask if she knew where Dimitri was, but he’s bowled over. His armour clunked against the ground as he was assaulted into a hug. Dedue could not believe the sight in front of him.

The statue of a man buried his face into Dedue’s chest. A mess of blond hair. An eyepatch. It was unmistakably him. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“I knew you were alive, Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Finally, Dedue was by Dimitri’s side once again. 

Yet the moment of euphoria was short-lived. “Get off him, boar,” an all too familiar voice growled.

“Felix!” quipped back another voice. “Don’t be mean. I bet you’re happy to see Mercie and Dedue too.”

Dimitri slowly stood. Dedue got his bearings and followed. Only then did he notice the bags under Dimitri’s eyes. He looked… tired. “He’s been like that since we found him,” Felix scoffed. 

Dimitri took no note of him. Just stared at Dedue. “How are you alive?”

“I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur.” 

_Disgusting, isn’t he?_

_We found him a month ago._

_He wants to go to Enbarr. I’m not sure, but… he’s still our friend._

_He’s going to get us killed, Sylvain._

_You say that, but you’re still here…_

_Where else would I go? My old man will kill me for stealing Areadbhar._

The other voices were but a whisper to Dedue. “Promise me something, here and now,” Dimitri said. “Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?”

“Your Highness… understood.”

* * *

They set up camp towards the southern border. They were to cross into Hrym tomorrow. Sylvain, Ingrid and Mercedes chatted over the fire. Felix just ate in silence, a scowl permeating his face. 

Dimitri stood away, his back facing them. He did not eat. 

Their professor was leading an army with Garreg Mach as its base. Their flag bore the Crest of Flames. A silence fell over them when Dimitri threw his spear at a passing bird. Dedue decided there was no better time to speak. “Do you know of Ashe’s whereabouts?” 

He was just curious. He didn’t need to know.

But Sylvain frowned. Ingrid sighed. “My brother’s been writing. House Rowe clashed with the Resistance army in Ailell. None of them returned.” she paused for a moment, her expression downcast. “We can only assume…”

_It was better this way._

* * *

They kept a low profile, usually spending the night in the woods. They barely saw people. At most, if they were unlucky, they’d have a skirmish with bandits. Yet as they trudged through the outskirts of a small Bergliez hamlet, the villagers’ words are impossible to ignore.

_Have you seen the troops marching to Gronder?_

_I heard the emperor will be there!_

That evening, Dimitri’s decision was no surprise to Dedue. “We’re going to Gronder,” he declared. Dedue just nodded. Sylvain and Ingrid did not comment, but Felix groaned.

“That’s idiotic. We should be stealthy.”

“Leave, then.”

Felix just grumbled in response.

“We’re going to die,” he’d complain over the next few days when Dimitri had his back turned. “He’ll get us all killed.”

“I’m staying,” Ingrid had declared. “A knight fights for their lord until the end.” 

Mercedes nodded. “Dimitri’s our friend. I want to be there for him.”

Sylvain just shrugged.

Felix grimaced. “Idiots. All of you.”

How strange to think that he was the first one to die.

 _Not here_ . He was still gripping his sword. _Not like this_. Dimitri cried out his name.

Lúin fell to the ground. Ingrid held onto her pegasus. The creature’s wings were painted red. Dimitri sighed her name. Mercedes fell by the same Empire sniper. Dimitri just groaned.

The Lance of Ruin still twitched as Sylvain bled out. Dimitri said nothing. 

Dedue did not get time to think about the death of his comrades. A Meteor came at him from across the field. Flames scorched the area around Dedue. He could feel his skin burn. “I… can still fight, Your Highness,” he reassured. 

“Shut up and retreat,” Dimitri commanded. “You must live, Dedue.”

Those were his last orders. Dedue watched in horror as Dimitri crawled his way to Edelgard. Amongst a field of corpses, Dimitri was impaled by the Emperor’s spears. He saw Claude flee. And so without thinking - without giving Dimitri the burial of a king he deserved - Dedue ran west. To Enbarr. 

He must live. 


	2. why do these eyes of mine cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't betaed so if you notice any mistakes please tell me.

Ashe gave all the money he had to the Gaspard church. He hadn’t spent a single dime of House Rowe’s gold on himself. His brother was old enough to understand.

But Ashe didn’t die in Ailell. He found himself staring at the parchment laid out in front of him. He used to do this all the time back at the academy. At this very same desk.

I miss you. I'm safe, though. is all he wrote before putting the pen back down. He had written the same words in a letter to Fhirdiad. To his dearest.

There was no response. They probably never got there.

Ashe still missed him. So he couldn't help but sneak into his room. He didn't even need to pick the lock...

It smelt of dirt and cinnamon. It smelt like him. Ashe just… stood in the middle of it all. Books Manuela assigned were still there. Flowers the professor gave him sat on his windowsill, alongside a small Duscur plant that still stood strong. Just like Dedue. The room was vaguely comforting. Nostalgic, even. But then Ashe saw it.

The bouquet was still there. The petals had fallen into a mess. The purple was dull and faded. But it was there. Why? Why was it still there? Did that not mean anything to Dedue?

Ashe did not cry. 

* * *

When the news came, Ashe was in the infirmary. Manuela was dressing and bandaging his wounds from Myrddin slowly and silently.

Manuela was born a commoner. Ashe trusted her. She would not ask about any of his scars. It was calming. 

That was until Seteth came in, panting. "Professor Manuela!" he said, glancing over Ashe. "It pains me to say this, but Empire forces clashed with the Alliance and Kingdom in Gronder. The Empire lost a significant amount of troops. Edelgard was heavily wounded and forced to retreat."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Manuela just blinked at him as she tied gauze to Ashe's back. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Kingdom and Alliance took heavy losses as well. Prince Dimitri was counted among the dead and Claude is missing."

"Do we know about Dedue?" Ashe asked. A stupid question, perhaps, but it was his first thought. Seteth stared at him for a moment, straightening his collar.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We can only assume…"

"I understand."

Seteth nodded, turning to leave without any further comment. Ashe supposed he had to tell the others. He stood up himself, pulling his clothes back on over his head and adjusting his leathers. The earring in his breast pocket felt heavier. 

Manuela audibly sighed before the kettle began to hiss over a fire spell. “Stay for a bit, why don’t you?” 

Ashe just stared at her blankly. She poured the water into two teacups, before mixing in a mint blend. She sat down on the bed across from him, handing him the other cup. "I'm still your teacher, you know…" 

Ashe sat back down. That was his favourite tea, even if he wasn’t in the mood. “I’m sorry, Professor Manuela.”

“No need to apologise, Ashe. I just… I think you need to sit down for a little while.”

(She knew.)

* * *

Ashe did not think of him.

_It was better this way._

(At Fort Merceus, an arrow bounced off his breast pocket. Almost as if the keepsake protected him.)

* * *

By some miracle, the skills he learnt to steal food were enough to break into the Imperial Palace. The gates to the throne room opened with a click. That’s when he sees him.

The hulk of a man cutting down the demonic beast. Brown skin and white hair. It’d gotten longer. A teal scarf with what Ashe is sure is a pattern from Duscur. He smelled like lavender. Ashe stared at him. For a moment, he stared back. 

_Dedue._

_I missed you._

_I thought you were dead._

_I still care about you._

The words go unspoken. Byleth was already running past him, the Sword of the Creator in their hands, their battalion following and charging into the beast. Dedue looked away from Ashe. “I cannot vanquish her alone,” Dedue said, but not to him. He was looking at Byleth. “So I will join you in this battle. But if I fall, leave me. My only wish is for Edelgard's head.”

_Does he not wish to see me?_ Ashe tried not to think about it. It had been five years and this was a battle. They could speak afterwards. Ashe nocked an arrow and fired at the beast.

(When the Emperor’s skull was split in two, Ashe looked for him throughout the palace. He was already gone.)

-

_Dedue saw to it that Edelgard was destroyed before he departed. His expression once his mission was over... was a bit lonely._

Ashe heard the whispers around Garreg Mach. He had been planning to go back to Gaspard and live a quiet life with his siblings after taking Enbarr. After ending the war.

But the war wasn’t over just yet, and he was still alive. Ashe longed to see him again. Even if he had barely looked back at him. (Flayn told him they had spoken before entering the palace. He had refused to join their army.)

_I don't know where he went off to after that. Maybe he returned home to Duscur._

Would Ashe even be welcome there? Even if Dedue was in Duscur, wherein Duscur?

That night, he took the earring out of his pocket and just… looked at it. He had to give it back. _He promised._

(The next two months went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Shambhala had fallen, Rhea was dead, Byleth was the leader of a United Fodlan and Ashe was “home”.)

* * *

His siblings already knew about Dedue. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn’t write home about his boyfriend? They hadn’t asked about him for years, though. In turn, Ashe hadn’t told them anything about him in years. It’s not like he needed to tell them about what happened in Enbarr.

But his brother was eighteen now. He’d been working as an apprentice carpenter under an old friend of Lonato’s. They were comfortable enough with the income from that, and Ashe’s savings from working with the Knights of Seiros, that they were even considering sending their sister (the youngest of the three) to the Officer’s Academy. 

And so after a year of living quietly, Ashe decided to tell his brother. “There’s something I want to do,” he said. “I won’t be able to write home for a while.”

His brother just nodded. “It’s okay, Ashe. I can look after her. I can look after myself.”

Somehow, he was growing up to look like Christophe.

* * *

He put on the same clothes he wore to war, but this time he pinned the earring to the front of his shirt as if it was a brooch. (It went over his heart.) He did not bring his bow or quiver.

Viscount Kleiman was dead. He hung himself whilst awaiting trial from the church. The people of Duscur were given their land back and left to their own devices. Ashe worried he would not be welcome. They had a right to be angry with him - with all of Faerghus.

Such a thing never happened. In the first settlement he came to after crossing the mountains, they saw the earring. They offered him a bed for the night and asked why he had come all the way from Fodlan.

“I’m looking for Dedue Molinaro,” Ashe told them. “He was born in a blacksmithing village.”

“Sorry, never heard of him.”

“Can’t say I know.”

“Good luck.”

The next village was the same. (Except for the fact that one woman asked “why?” twice. Ashe told her Dedue was his friend. “Not many people would travel this far just to see a friend,” she responded.)

It became a pattern. The people were hospitable: they gave him food and a place to stay for the night, but they did not know who or where Dedue was. Ashe was beginning to lose hope. Yet after over a month, in the umpteenth or so (inhabited) village, a man’s ears sparked up from Ashe’s words.

“Dedue Molinaro? His father was one of the best blacksmiths around,” he said, before pointing in the distance behind him. “Pretty sure they lived just over that hill. Can’t say he’s there now.” Ashe thanked the man, perhaps a few too many times.

That morning, Ashe found himself running. The village on the other side of the hill was in ruins, but still livable. Flowers scattered the landscape in full bloom. Their colours were a mix of wonderful reds and yellows. Even if Dedue wasn’t here… the flowers were. The view from atop the hill was gorgeous, but Ashe wanted to get closer. He practically slid down the hill, and just found himself… standing. Taking in the sight. This is what he was promised.

There were footsteps behind him. Out of instinct, Ashe reached for his back, but there was nothing there. He turned around.

The man in front of him looked even more terrified than he was. His green eyes stared right through Ashe. A simple teal tunic draped over loose black cotton pants. His white hair lay loose on his shoulders - even longer now - and Ashe didn’t know what to say. 

Dedue spoke first. It was almost a whisper. "I thought you didn't want to see me."

Ashe felt the tears welling up in his eyes. They were happy tears. "I thought you didn't want to see me!"

Before he could even think about what he was saying, Dedue’s arms were around him. He was surrounded by his embrace. He still smelt like lavender. "I promised you, Dedue,” he sniffled, hugging him back. Dedue merely hummed. 

“It’s alright.”

* * *

After perhaps a million apologies, they both calmed down. Dedue invited Ashe inside.

“His Highness told me I must live,” he said, over a cup of tea. “But after Edelgard died, I did not know where to go. This is the house I grew up in.” 

Ashe sighed. His face was still puffy. “You were always welcome at the monastery… or in Gaspard.”

Dedue shook his head. “I thought you had died in Ailell, and so when I saw you in Enbarr I panicked. You fought for House Rowe… for the Empire. I would not have been surprised if you hated me.

“I… I could never. I was just doing what I could to keep my family safe...”

“I know.” 

Silence lingered for a moment. Ashe took a deep breath. “I love you.” The words felt like a weight off his chest. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, I mean, it’s been around seven years, but-”

“I feel the same.” Dedue interrupted. He was smiling, almost… teasingly? Ashe stared back, dumbfounded until he remembered something. He unhooked the earring from his shirt. He pressed a little kiss to it.

“This is yours.”

“...Thank you, Ashe.” 

(“Can I stay the night here?” Ashe would ask that evening.

“There is only one bed,” Dedue responded. Ashe just laughed.

“I don’t see a problem there.”

The night was warm and gentle.)

* * *

_28th of the Wyvern Moon 1187_

_To my dear brother,_

_Yesterday Dedue and I celebrated our seventh anniversary. We weren’t sure if we could call it that, but it was fun. He gave me the most beautiful flowers. He had snuck out in the morning to buy them in the village over the hill! I made him breakfast and dinner. We made lunch together. He says I’m improving! You’ll have to come over and try it sometime._

_How’s your apprenticeship going? I know you said in your last letter everything was fine, but I’m always curious. I hope you’re doing well._

_By the way, I’ve been writing to our sister at Garreg Mach as well, but if you think there’s anything wrong, please don’t hesitate to write!_

Love, 

Ashe Molinaro

As the wax seal dried over the envelope, Ashe could hear the door open. Dedue came in, carrying an elk over his shoulder, placing it over the table. Dinner for the week. Ashe smiled.

“Welcome home, Dedue.”

“Yes,” Dedue said, glancing over at his Ashe with what could only be described as love. “I’m home.”


End file.
